Bitter love
by Luffyxnami2019
Summary: Nami leaves the straw-hats without any warning. No goodbye,except an letter with aloud of bs about not wanting to be in anyones way of their new fond dreams since she even hasn't achieved her first one. She sets out to complete her map of the world without her family. But Luffy knows better than to believe her letter, knows something else is up. Now the only task is to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys *facepalm* i fucked up. when i was uploading my new chapter for this story, I accidentally deleted my original prologue. i hope this one is just as good. *sigh* enjoy. **

**Prologue.**

"_Nami! open the fucking door!_"The door bends with each force Zoro's makes against it. The red haired navigator whimpers before hurrying around the Library, collecting things of use as she went. Her dark brown eyes pouncing back and foreward between the space between her and the only door leading out. The frantic voice of her crewmember could be hear scrambling amongest eachother about who can get her to come out of the room she had chosen to barricaded herself in. She found it hard to believe hours before she had been relaxing living like she had always had been. and now she was hiding from them all. She was ashamed to face them after what she had done, and didn't know what else to do but leave.

She had planned on leaving anyway, but this confirmed that she had to go. After finally collecting some of her dearest possessions from this room, she ran towards the large sea-window on the other side of her. She rips some of the cloth from the bottom half her baggy white floral printed shirt and tightly wrapped it around her fist."Nami-Swan! calm down and we can talk about this. Okay?!"Sanji pleas, from the other side of the wooden door. She was lucky they didn't just break the door down, she knew that they were capable of doing so. But, somehow felt like they _knew _she wouldn't change her mind nor come quietly with them.

With a nod of determination, she turns her head sideways, as she punches a large hole through the window. It still wasn't big enough for her to fit through, so she just starts kicking and pulling larger bits off. Breaking it had large cracks going in different directions between. it made it easier to do so. The cloth around her hand made sure that she didn't cut herself.

"Nami! don't you fucking dare!" Zoro shouts, anger and panic were clear in his voice. Nami just knew she didn't have long left before he said screw it and just torn a hole through the wood and destroy part of the ship she loved the most. Even though she did just that. _I'm sorry everyone._

She sqeezes her brown eyes shut as she jumps out the hole just had made. She was thankful for the small, dingy boat she had put there earlier, was still there and that she had stuck her landing. Wasting no time since she could hear the sound of the library door meeting most likely the furtherest wall. Nami pulls out her trusty clima-tact from her belt holder. She pushes the small button on the side to summon Zeus out. And within seconds she was eye to eye with the happy faced medium sized cloud-servant.

"Hello, mistress."He greeted happily, the happiness seemed to fade away as he took in her frantic expression."What's happened?"

"No time to explain. Zeus help me, I need a massive tidal wave to put some space between us and the sunny."He nods immediately starts growing the wind around her picks up fiercely. and in no time the tiny boat she's on begins to rock along with the waves forming under her. Nami reaches behind her and pulls out a fish knife to cut the rope that connected to her to the sunny. which was ironic as the thought crosses her mind it felt like She was cutting the rope that connected with her family spiritually. Tears finally start falling just as the last tie finally breaks and she's watching the one good thing in her life drifting further and further away. _Goodbye..._

_**~X~**_

_**(Four days later- inside Luffy's captain dorm.)**_

_Dear Luffy.  
let me start by saying, i'm sorry for everything. I am sorry for the way i just left like this. but, please. please understand. That i cannot continue to live with you all. As bad as it is to say, i can't continue watching you live your dreams and not live mine. it has been years and my map is still not halfway finished that's why... why i have to go. I'm so sorry and I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me. so this is my letter to let you all know, I am offically leaving the Straw-hat's. I know you will able to find a new navigator to take my place, so please don't come looking for me because I do not want you to, and a side from that i won't let you. I love you... I love you all so much. please take care of yourselves._

_sincerely, Nami. _

It's been four days. four fucking days, He has looked everywhere, from island to island. Above and under. she's just gone... like she never existed. and the only thing he has left... the only thing that he has left of her, the one thing that proves she did exist. Was this piece of shit letter. His hand crumples the cursed paper as his hand rolls into a fist. And let out a struggled growl of anger, as much as he read and then reread it, he couldn't find the clue as to why she had left apart from needing to complete her map. But, he didn't buy that excuse. No...No way. He just _knew _there was more to it. He knew in his heart that she didn't want to leave like that... not when he was holding her in his arms, here in this bed hours before. two of them had made love for the second time since he had won the battle for the one piece less than two weeks ago. He remembers how she had proclaimed her love him each time he had brought her to completion. How she had cried and kissed him passionately over and over again during each time he had come back from a fight almost unscathed.

_It all couldn't have **not** been real.._. Each time he taught of those times, he cursed himself as tears blinded his vision once again. He bowed his head down to his knees. He drops the letter as he leans forward to rest his arms on his knees. Shaking his head he tries to gain control over his emotions and form a plan to find a way to get her back. He couldn't believe she had suggested that he'll find another navigator- she should know him enough by now that he was the pirate king that he wouldn't settle for less than the best. And that meant she had no other choice but to return to him when she was ready. But, that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop looking for her. There wouldn't be any way of escape from him, he has to let her know that he loves her too much to just let her leave like that. And he has to find out that if she was in danger, why didn't she come to him. He wanted- no _needed_ answers. Like why did she wait till the only day he was guaranteed not to be aboard the sunny to go with telling him. _Because it would've broken her resolve and she knew you wouldn't have let her go so easily. _His inner voice reminded him and he clearly couldn't give a crap about some fucked- up resolve or whatever she had.

She still shouldn't have left this letter. If she wanted to say goodbye, she should have called instead whenever she got far enough away. This fucking letter is here to mock him, he was sure it was. But he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the damn thing..._Dammit, Nami! _Done with overthinking and just letting Franky and the others direct the way, Luffy finally jumps up from the edge of his bed, the same spot where he had sitting for the last two days had left a permanent dent in the mattress. Reaching over to where the nightstand was next to the top of his king sized bed, he puts the crumpled paper there and retrieves is trusty straw-hat.

His blackish brown eyes had a dangerous gleam about them as he sat the hat on top of his head and with a final thought, he runs toward the door to alert his crew. _I will find you Nami..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n My favorite quote from an book called -After- written by Anna Todd will appear in this chapter. Keep an eye out, only if you guys that had read that masterpiece if not I definitely recommend it :D**

**CHAPTER 1.**

"Greetings Miss, what can do I do you for today?" An old fruit merchant, who was a middle-aged man by the name of Muckial, call out to an beautiful slender women walking through the market, yeah, the one with the large breast and hourglass figure that would bring any man to his knees, light auburn wavy shoulder length hair. Dressed in cream colored sweater dress that reach around mid-thigh, matched with an pair of knee high black short heeled boots. Her wide- warm brown eyes shined brightly as she looked toward the sun, her whole demeanor screamed grace as she walked and the way she talked to those around her as she past them. The males almost giving themselves whiplash as they turned to watch her pass them, while females stared at her with envy and gave her vicious stares. Not that the stunning women noticed.

Her pearly white smile shows as she beamed at him, the basket on her arm swayed back and forward as she skipped toward the small fruit stand Muck owned."Good morning, Muck. How are you?"Her voice was just the right amount of sweetness as it came through her rose-colored lips.

Muckial chuckles before ruffling his balding gray-brown hair as round cheeks tinged a bright pink. "Well, I'm doin' just fine Miss, Nithya. Besides the slow business I am getting, your presence surely makes up for it though. Hehe"Nithya's smile widens at the compliment, her own giggle escapes.

"Thank you, and I am glad to hear it. As for today's order, I would like the usual please and can you add some plums?"She playfully rolls her eyes, reaching into her bag to receive some beri-bills to pay him."You should know I got an earful from the last time I forgot them."Muck laughs loudly while bagging her items.

"Seems like you've got your work cut out for you, this year." The old man comments, after collecting and ringing her up. Nithya nods, with an sigh. Taking the bag of fruit from him, she tosses it into the round basket she was holding, with the rest of the stuff she had gathered. "Bring sure to bring the little guy next time okay. I am sure the Mrs, misses him coming over. It would be nice to see him after the last a couple of days."

"Oh, yes. He is about to be four years in an couple of weeks and god knows, that kid can throw a tantrum seven days an week like his life depended on it. If things don't go his way." _Just_ _like_ _his_ _father_. Nithya's smile deems at the unwanted thought, but she quickly shakes it away."Any-who. I will see what I can do about him coming over. He's been so busy with school and studying lately. His teacher has already recommend him to an new school for gifted kids, and well…As for his birthday, maybe we can arrange for you guys to come to us this time? If we can't make it I mean."_Also because- it would be nice for once to let people know where I live Incase of an attack and i somehow needed help._

The old man's eyes widen and begin to glisten with unshed tears, seeming to catch himself, he wipes the pending waterworks away with his arm."That would be grand, I'll…I'll let Annchi know as soon as I get off from work."Nithya smiles softly deciding to cut the conversation short, she thanks the old man again and writes down her address on a piece of paper reminding the old man to not lose it before she walks back toward the secret tunnel on the far side of the small village that would lead to her hidden house.

Carefully built and cared for by a pair of paranoid farmers years before her age, the tunnel its self runs four-miles long under the ocean waves, the dirt walls alight by medieval style torches. Alongside her, her shadow danced along with the flickering flames as the wind blew at them. It was scary to normal women and sometimes men to travel like this. But, Nithya wasn't a normal being anymore. She spent years at sea and after she left her family behind, she dedicated the last four-years to training herself whenever she had the time to. Being a single parent was hard that's for sure and whenever you're on the run from pirates and what is left of the navy, you have to be prepared for worst case scenarios. Like having a backup plan Incase her home gets discovered by anyone, luckily she had thought of everything, like when she had purchased the property she had learned of other tunnels surrounding the land and made sure each one had a boat or car at the end of each one. And all of them were already packed with some supplies and necessities to keep her going for months if need be.

If someone in this world had told her four years ago that she would have to change everything she had come to know, including her precious Name and leave her family with no chance of being able to see or contact them again. And then finding out months later that she was pregnant after sleeping with her drunken captain. Well- she would've thought fate was playing some sick game with her. _Yes_, _an_ _very_, _very_ _sick_ _joke_ _indeed_. She often cried herself to sleep some nights after dreaming of the way she had left them, how they must've felt…how he must have felt.

She hadn't forgotten the way he had proclaimed his love for her as they melted together in that haze of fiery passion that had led up to that sake filled the night. But, not for the life of her could she say she regretted any of it, not after spending so many years with him and not knowing why she had felt so connected with him. He was her everything, her breath, her pain, her heart, her life even. He wasn't a conquest to her like he would be to any other female now that he was the king of all pirates. He was hers as much as she was his, just like how in her memory he had begged for her to stay, and how his deep voice cracked with emotion when he told her how he couldn't lose her nor could he live without her.

Her heart skipped painfully at the memory, she remembered after she had left that she couldn't stop scanning the new papers for months looking for those heart-wrenching words that would tell her the new pirate king had died of a broken heart. but, luckily nothing like that had appeared and for that, she was eternally grateful for whatever kind of god was watching over her crew.

Because of being lost in her old memories Nithya doesn't notice her feet were now directing on their own accord, she had already cleared the tunnel and was now walking down the path that led home, birds and other animals chirped happily around her. The scent of the spring flowers on the tree branches and freshly cut grass invades her nostrils. And the sound of overly loud laughter comes from the small shack-like house she calls home. It was nothing special, it was a rundown build that was barely standing. It was made of wood, but the front of was dulled- colored brick. Most likely having to have been red when it was first built and faded over time. The porch was the newest thing that was made recently by Nithya herself, wanting to have a place to put her rocking chair and read a book on some nights and evenings. Old Christmas lights wrapped around the step banisters gave the house a welcoming feel to it. It was a one-story building, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and living room, so there wasn't really room for anything else. The light brown front door was new also, that had cravings of a spin wheel and an orange branch that curved around the oval-shaped window. The backyard had Nithya's own personal garden filled with different types of medicinal herbs to help with the different kind of childhood illnesses that she read up on, just in case. Like colds, rashes, fevers. Etc…It came in handy to have there in case of any those happening.

"Mummy!"A cheery voice called out from the living room just as she pushes the door open. In no time a small child runs and throws himself at her before she even sets everything down. unruly strands of black hair block her vision as the child's arms cling around the back of her neck, holding himself from falling down noticing since his mother's hands were full at the moment.

"Ryker! Baby give me a moment to put everything down."She tries to tell him in a scolding way, but it was hard to mask her amusement and joy at such a greeting even if she wasn't gone long. He made it his purpose to show how much he'd missed her. Ryker's wide dark brown eyes met hers, his full lips pulled into a huge pout, trembling as his eyes fill with tears."Baby? What's the matter?"Nithya asks, her motherly instincts kick in as concern and worry fills her. She slowly kneels down setting the basket and her purse by her sides before cradling him closer to her.

"I…I was so worried," He whimpers, rubbing one eye with his hand. He sniffles once more before speaking again."T-that you had gotten hurt or…or lost. I-I tried to call you by transponder snail, b-but he wouldn't wake up." He cries out, his little finger pointing accusingly at the snail pink and red shelled snail that was sitting on the couch arm from her she could see.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be gone such a long time, I figured I would stop by ol'Mucks and get some fruit. I guess silly mummy had gotten lost in conversation with him for too long like usual huh?" She tries to explain with jokingly to stop his crying. It seems to work when he nods in agreement against her neck. After a few minutes, he pulls away from her on his own and smiles hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. I forgot big boys shouldn't cry."He scratches the back of his head and laughs sheepishly in the most familiar way. The sight of his toothy grin and the gesture makes her heart race and ache, she brushes it off just as quickly as it comes. That's enough over thinking and remembering for today…To distract herself she ruffles his hair before standing up straight once more picking up her basket, she heads into the small kitchen area.

"It's okay, to cry sometimes. But for now, come help me in making that peach-tart I promised you last week."She calls to him from over her shoulder gaining an excited squeal of joy in return as he slips up behind her.

"Okay! And after we're finished can I eat the leftovers in the bowl mum?"He asks watching her take everything out of the cabinets and placing it on the table.

The young mother wags her finger at him in disproval, she pursed her lips as she frowns."No, unless you tell me the magic word that comes after that demand mister." she waits patiently and taps her nails on the marble surface as she watches him.

His eyebrows furrow in thought and his face turns red from concentrating on remembering what she had always told him to say, five minutes go by before his face returns to normal color and he snaps his fingers, his eyes shining with hope."Please, may I eat the leftover?"He questions with uncertainty and is thankful when the frowning look is gone and she smiles proudly at him for getting it on his own.

"Yes, you may."With that word of approval, he hurries to hop up on top of the counter to watch as she puts all the ingredients of the delicious treat together. The spend the next few hours in the kitchen with him asking questions about her learning to cook and her answering some with sharing some stories about her childhood and giving him pointers on how not to burn food when cooking. After they finished their meal and dessert, and when she was done cleaning the mess she smiles softly when she sees Ryker managed to fall asleep while eating in front of the tv, where a kids cartoon was playing. She takes a minute to enjoy the sight of him, His youthful face was set in the peacefulness that sleep brings, a hint of drool comes out from the corner of his mouth as soft snores also escape. His arms are folded beneath him pillowing his head. His legs folded toward his chest to preserve warmth on the cold carpet. His long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks softly as he groans, muttering something she couldn't quite make out from where she was standing. She wipes her hands one more time on her apron before gently picking him up from his place, she turns and heads toward the far bedroom that was placed a good distance from any doors that lead outside. Along the way, she doesn't take her eyes away from him. _Oh, Luffy. if only you could be here..._

Despite not being able to see her crew and her Captain again, at least in this moment she has him. The last thing that connects her with her past…the one thing that still connects her to _**Him**_ and she wouldn't change anything that happened that night for the world. But, a tiny bit of guilt seeps into her mind at the thought of not letting her son know who his father is or not being able to let him meet him. But, in her heart, she knows it is for the best. Like with Portgas.D. Ace's mother she knows now the urgency and the need to not let anyone know Ryker's heritage or where she came from. Because she'd rather betray her own heart before letting anyone with bad intentions get near her child. Not even his father as much as the thought pains her, she can only pray that Luffy has given up his search for her by this point.

**_~x~Elsewhere, on the grand-line, the Straw-hat pirates have docked on a new found island named tempest port. A medium sized island filled only with cheap motels, that's made up for in making money its overly expensive taverns and docking spaces for some of the new worlds roughest and sleaziest pirates. That including some former and newer navy admirals.~x~_**

It was night and the rowdy bars have only grown louder. The narrow street between buildings are either seen with crowds go into or getting tossed out. It was simple the left side was for hotels, the right for taverns and other drinking services. Further down, was the drug dealing area. That was mostly what the town was known for but otherwise overlooked by the so-called justice system for the last couple of years. The whole island had one rule – NO KIDS- and as shitty as this place was. Pirate king Luffy could at least respect the guy that made it possible for this place to exist for that.

As for Roronoa, Zoro, he couldn't give a shit about decent rules or none. Whoever made a place like this- and the stuff that happens here was really fucked up. _But_, _at_ _least_ _they_ _appreciated_ _good_ _quality_ _booze_. He thought while guzzling down another glass of sake. In the last four years, the first mate of the straw-hat crew his muscular stature had widened out to match his age. Which was now, 27. He kept his hair medium length and slicked back as always. A light green stubble lined his jaw; he rubbed at it as he looked over the occupants of the bar. The muscles in his arms flexed underneath his shirt when he rolls his shoulders back and said something to the two men sitting that have sat with him since he arrived. The men laughed and the bartender handed him another drink.

"Hey, barkeep another over here!"The voice of his captain called from the V.I.P booth that was placed against the wall behind him. Two women just in their bra and panties clinging to him on each-side like he was their lifeline and giggled obnoxiously at every move he made or anything he said. This made Zoro roll his eyes at them. Not caring about the things being one of the most wanted men in the world brings, nope just give him a good bottle of alcohol and maybe a decent enough woman to lay with every once and while was fine by him... sometimes anyway. _Too bad there isn't a decent woman on this whole damn island. _He laughs cruelly at his own inside joke before grabbing Luffy's usual order from the female bartender to save her the trouble of getting felt up on. She shoots him a grateful look and goes back to taking orders from other costumers, Zoro huffs out a goodbye to his drinking buddies, as he hops down from his bar stool to make his way over to his already intoxicated captain. taking a moment to debate whether to give him more of the cherry flavored liquor or to just _accidentally_ spill it on him.

Luffy's onyx eyes find his as the swords-man made his way through the hoard of dancing bodies to get to where he was. Luffy throws his arms up congratulating gesture, Zoro watches as his expression changes from flirty to pure glee in half a second."Zoro! You made it. And you brought more alcohol for me!" With a nod, the former hunter holds the glass out to him from the other side of the glass table that was between them. The pirate king shrugs the two women off him before leaning forward to take the beverage from the other male, upon noticing this Zoro waits till his figures barely touch it before he pulls the glass away in a way teasing the idiot that he calls captain.

"Hey!"The twenty-five-year-old whines out loud, before making another move to grab it. Even moving to stand on top of the table, in a childish manner he also holds his tongue between his teeth as both full-grown men start to play a game of back and forward with the glass. The contents spilling a little each time Zoro moves quickly away and out of reach. Luffy growls lowly in frustration, balling his fist."Zoro! Stop being an prick and just,"He is cut short when the glass table couldn't handle anymore of his weight and the way he had jumped on it from when Zoro-being taller lifted his arm up high out of reach, knowing in Luffy's drunken state he didn't have the sense of mind to keep control of how far his own gum-gum fruit would stretch out his arm. This resulted in stretching to high and punching a hole in the roof, but the two of them continued on like nothing happened, till this happens. Zoro and other around were already howling in laughter by this point, but seeing Luffy go through a table made most of them topple over holding on to their stomachs.

"G-gimme!" A dazed Luffy picks himself up from the broken glass pile and holds out his hand impatiently. Zoro looks down at the half empty glass, and shrugs. He was bored of messing with Luffy by this point and if the table hadn't broken through he would've given him it anyway. His eye locks on to the two- women that were still sitting as nothing had happened. He took note how the two of them looked similar to each other with their wide-brown eyes, auburn hair color, and pale complexions and slender waistline, but busty cleavage. He'd be lying if this was the first time he had taken note of the girls Luffy messes around with, but he couldn't help but notice how each and every one of them had the same features or some similarities as one another and all were almost identical to someone he used to know a long time ago.

Then his brain finally, clicked. It all made sense now, the endless women, getting drunk then spending countless hours and days locked up in his room. Him pestering Robin with random questions and asking her to buy some navigational books he could read - which shocked the whole crew for days. _Of course! why the hell didn't I see it before? _The swordsman glances over to his captain, but, Luffy wasn't paying him any mind now since he was back to _distracting_ himself with flirting and drinking with the girls again."Luffy!"Zoro's voice tries to reach over the noise of the music. But, it's useless to try to stop him now. The swordsman scoffs giving up, for now, he'll sort Luffy out tomorrow when he is not drunk and can actually get a grip on him. Rubber man seems to have made it his purpose to surround himself in women and booze for the next that's what he usually does when he comes to this island much to Zoro's and the rest of the crew's dismay. They can all only hope Luffy will take it easy this time around. At the moment it is only him and Zoro at this bar, the rest of the crew is stocking up on supplies for when this week is over and they get sailing again to the next island.

And as much as Zoro loved to drink, he hated to be the one to follow Luffy around this town like some lost puppy, it always managed to get himself into trouble. But, he also couldn't help but hope this was one of those times. His swords and his muscles were aching for a fight and it's been a long ass time since he had one. Too long in fact.

"Well, well if it isn't the almighty pirate king. Getting himself hooked up on booze and Pussy."A loud voice shouted through the noise. Luffy's hand froze as he lifted the bottle halfway to his mouth before a shit-eating grin came over his lips. Zoro curses quietly under his breath for not noticing the music had stopped and the whole room had fallen into an eerie silence apart for the footsteps of the man who had called out tauntingly. All heads turn to take in the sight of the man who had been none other than Eustass Kid. The shock had come over everyone's faces as they took in his new appearance. He walked towards Luffy with a slight limp that came from getting his right leg chopped off during the battle for the one piece. His clothes had reduced to nothing but rags and a large burned scar had taken up half his face. The scar had been Luffy's doing and something the pirate didn't regret doing not one bit.

Zoro's fingers itched to grab one of his swords, but he knew he couldn't right now. Eustass seemed to only want to talk for now, but Zoro didn't have a doubt that if he was here. The rest of his crew were somewhere close, probably hiding among the crowd inside the tiny building. The air became unsteady as the two captains stared each other down. Trying to intimidate the other, both seemed unwilling to give in before Luffy scoffs and jumps down from where he was standing. With a flick of his wrist his tosses the empty sake bottle toward Kids head, which Kid catches out of mid-air.

"Is that all you've been doing since you came here? Straw-hat."Kid chuckles and shakes his head in disapproval, his eyes turning to look at the two women that have been hiding behind Luffy in fear."Come on ladies. I can play too."He calls, gesturing to the lower half of his body.

"Leave them alone, you're ruining the party so why don't you just leave or do I have to kick your ass again."Luffy finally responds while effortlessly cracking his knuckles without needing the use of his other hand as he makes a fist. Seeing this, the red-haired pirate just smiles more before tossing the bottle to the side. The sound of glass breaking was the only sound for another moment, before Luffy's fist uncurled as he walked straight up to the man he once called his friend before that friend tried to take the only thing he dreamed about right from under his nose.

"Why are you here, why the hell did you seek me out?"As Luffy's question rang in the air, Zoro had to admit he was curious to know also. The other pirates of the worst generation apart from Law and Bage avoided coming near Luffy. So it was strange to think Eustass Kid was just visiting this place and happened to be here the exact same time as the pirate king.

"Because, I have some information that you might be interested in."Kid starts smiling weirdly at whatever the hell he thought was so amusing about Luffy's irritation. Zoro guessed it was most likely. "It's about an island one of my crew members have come across recently." Knowing this would take a while Zoro takes his seat back at the bar.

"Yeah, why the hell would i need to know about an island for? I've got plenty in my territory, I don't need another." Luffy folds his arms and turns back to doing what he does best nowadays. Which was getting drunk and fucking beautiful women, beautiful women that looked like _her..._yeah he knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't trying to replace what he lost, but he just needs a distraction from the giant hole she had left inside of him when _she _abandoned him. It had taken him years to realize that, and even when he was trying to rid himself of the memory of her- she still managed to haunt him. There wasn't any escape from her.

"Oh? So, Law tellin me how you're still searching for new territory seems to be a lie then."Eustass eyes Luffy with questions lurking behind his expression. From what Zoro could see, another weird thing he had become extremely good at reading and studying others. it helped whenever he met new people and when they ran into enemies. Overall it came in handy sometimes like right now. "Or, maybe you're looking for something else." the last sentence came out more of a statement than a question. One no one could react to before there was a bright flash of light shot by them before Kid was gone from where he used to be standing. Zoro didn't have time to focus on what just happened because in no time the other side of the building had been destroyed- including the wall. Outside, Zoro could hear the sound of Luffy's anguish from where he and Eustass had begun fighting. Zoro turns as bartender places a glass whiskey in front of him with a smile, before walking away. The crowd inside now moved toward the giant hole in the wall to watch the fight happening.

Zoro sighs, before picking up the glass and bringing it to his lips. _It's gonna be a long night._

* * *

**Guys *facepalm* I fucked up. when I was uploading my new chapter for this story, I deleted my original prologue. I hope the one I am recreating is just as good. *sigh* enjoy.**


End file.
